In The Blink Of An Eye
by Rendus
Summary: Bella and Charlie go for a vacation in Italy and find more than rest, relaxation and fine Dining. Bella/Marcus Charlie/Renata Give it a chance.
1. Vacation

I do not in any way own Twilight. I am not making any money from this Fan fiction and am not looking for monetary gain. Please enjoy 'In The Blink of an Eye' AND special thanks to Xo BellaItalia oX for being my Beta! Please check out her stuff.

PLEASE NOTE I AM CANADIAN AND THUS HAVE NO IDEA HOW FAR FORKS IS FROM SEATLLE NOR DO I KNOW YOUR AMERICAN SPEED LIMITS!

**(Bella's Point of View)**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I am moving to the Pacific Northwest, to the small town of Forks, Washington. The reason I am leaving my hometown, Phoenix, Arizona, is because my mom, Renee, just re-married. Her new husband, Phil, is a minor league baseball player and because of this, he needs to move around a lot. I could see it made my mom unhappy to stay with me so I am moving to Forks to live with Charlie, my dad, and this will be a good thing…I think.

As I arrive at the terminal in Port Angeles at 10:30 PM, I see Charlie standing beside his cruiser. To the people of Forks my dad is Chief Swan. I walked up to my dad with my luggage slung over my back and after an awkward greeting I tossed my bag into the trunk and we headed off to Forks in silence.

It wasn't until we were nearly there that Charlie broke the silence. "So, Bella, what do you think about us taking a little vacation? As a welcome home gift I mean…"

I quirked my eyebrow, "What do you mean a vacation?" I asked.

"Well, I have a good bit of money saved up and I've been cooped up in Forks too long. I figured we could go somewhere together." Charlie responds and he seems pretty adamant about it.

I looked at him, tilting my head in wonder and resignation. "Where were you thinking of us going, dad?"

"Well…I wanted to know what you thought of Italy…" he says with a slight blush.

My face breaks into a massive smile "Dad, I've dreamed of going to Italy for as long as I can remember, when were you planning on going…"

"That's the thing kiddo I already have the tickets…we leave tomorrow."

With that said the rest of the ride proceeds in silence, as we pull up into the driveway I am ecstatic '_I am going to Italy!'_

"You better get some sleep Bells our flight leaves Seattle at noon" I nod and skip up to my room not bothering to unpack as I can just use the same luggage. I fall into a gentle sleep with a smile on my face, ecstatic of the incoming trip.

**(The Next Morning)**

"Bells! Wake Up, we gotta get going its 6 am!" Charlie hollered, peaking his head through the crack in my door.

"Alright dad, I am going to get a shower first!" he grunts his acceptance and heads off downstairs.

After my morning ritual I headed down the stairs luggage in hand "Alright dad I'm ready let's go." He gets out of his chair with a groan and heads for the door. "I already put my stuff in the cruiser let's get going Bells." I smile and stumble towards the cruiser.

After the long, but otherwise peaceful drive to Sea-Tac Airport, we headed for the security check point. Charlie had to fill out nearly a dozen forms since he has his police issue Glock in his luggage bag. I told him to just leave it behind, but he wouldn't listen…

When all the paperwork was finally complete we had to run to make our plane, boarding as swiftly as we can we take our seats and prepare for the arduous flight across the world.

**(Fourteen Hours Later)**

'_Were here!' _I all but squealed to myself in my excitement as I ran to baggage claim. Charlie had to fill out more paperwork regarding his damn firearm causing me to roll my eyes in impatience.

We finally headed out of the Rome International Airport and dad heads toward the rental car area. It takes only a few minutes before we're driving away in a 2012 Ford Fiesta.

"The tour guide said that there is a beautiful city about an hour away called Volterra. Do want to check it out, Bells, or do you want to stay in Rome."

I shrug, "I think we should listen to the tour guide. They know the country and could point out some very interesting places that we would have otherwise missed." We both chuckled a bit at this before taking the turn off out of the city.

"Alright then, off the Volterra we go!" Charlie says happily as we're driving out of Rome.

**I KNOW ITS SHORT AND I'M SORRY FUTURE CHAPTER WILL BE EXPONENTIALLY LONGER I JUST REALLY SUCK AT STARTING A STORY! ALSO Yes LAW ENFORCEMENT can have their side arms they just must be in their luggage not on their person or carry-on. Though I'm not sure about Italy's gun laws BUT don't sweat the small stuff.**


	2. Volterra

**I OWN NOTHING ALSO ANY ITALIAN WAS TRANSLATED VIA THE INTERNET SO I APOLOGIZE IF IT'S WRONG I SPEAK ENGLISH AND FRENCH NO ITALIAN!  
THIS STORY HAS BEEN BETA'D BY ****XO BELLAITALIA OX**

"Alright then, off to Volterra we go!" Charlie says happily as we're driving out of Rome.

"So, what exactly did the tour guide say about this 'Volterra' place?" Bella inquired curiously.

"Well, apparently in the middle ages it was under assault by…you won't believe this…vampires, of all things, until some guy named Saint Marcus drove them all out of Volterra for good. She also said that it looks like an old castle and at the heart of the city there is a legitimate castle that they still do tours for. She said we need to look for a blonde woman with purple eyes named Heidi to get on the tour. She also gave some creepy cryptic warning and I quote 'They have eyes everywhere, prepare for the night and guard your heart or its precious essence will be taken.' Other than that there was just basic information like where hotels are and such."

I nodded but was a little worried about that warning _'guard your heart or its precious essence will be taken?' _weird definitely weird… "Alright, sounds cool. We should see if it isn't too packed and if we can get on this tour with this Heidi woman." Charlie nods and then Volterra comes into view _'Wow, it really does look like a castle' _I think to myself.

"Well, were here, Bells. It looks like it's going to take a while to find somewhere to park, so why don't you go and check about that tour while I find somewhere to park?"

I simply nodded and slide out of the car. "Alright meet me at the center square just up ahead when you do find somewhere." Then I proceed to walk away as my dad slithers away in the car at about one mile an hour. I head for the square and see a huge crowd of people, so naturally I go investigate and to my shock I see a blonde woman with purple eyes at the lead, _'Ugh, so the tour is packed. Maybe we will see if they do an early morning one tomorrow.' _ Just then I feel a tap on my shoulder and see the figure of a monster of a man "Hello, my name is Felix. Would you like to go on the castle tour?"

"No thank you, though I would like to ask if you perhaps do a morning tour, my dad and I don't really like crowds, so we were hoping there wouldn't be many people earlier in the day."

He smiles a big goofy grin "I understand entirely and no, we don't specifically do any other tour per day other than this one, but I am sure if you come here at around seven a.m. we can arrange a tour for a small fee. The tour takes about an hour and a half and ends with dinner usually." He seemed to smirk at this.

'_Odd…what's so funny about dinner' _I wondered. "Thanks I'll tell my dad, seven o'clock we should be here." He nods then begins to follow the procession towards the castle.

Suddenly Charlie walks up behind Bella and says "Hey Bells, who was that?"

"Oh! Hey, dad, he is with the tour group he told me if were here at seven o'clock tomorrow morning we can do the tour with a lot less people. I passed on us going with this group, there were over thirty people!"

Charlie nods, "Alright, well, what do you wanna do now, Bella?"

My eyebrows draw themselves into a line as began to I think "Well, how about we get a hotel room first and then get some supper? Then, if you're up to it we can experience some night life." I smirked at this.

Dad's eyebrow quirks "Are you saying what I think you are, Isabella?"

"Probably, but you can't get mad; I am seventeen. The legal age here in Italy is sixteen, dad." I smiled knowing that I have him beat.

"Fine, Bella, but I am coming with you and you're only having a couple. You will not, for any reason, be getting drunk! No arguing!" I pouted but then break into a grin and nod frantically making him see I understand perfectly. He nods and we head to the Volterra Inn & Suite just down the road from the square.

An hour later we're all checked in, our bags are in our room and we're headed out into the Volterra night life. _'This is so cool, first time I am ever going to get to drink and I get to do it underage at least back home, with my chief of police dad!' _ Charlie begrudgingly takes me to The Lounge area of a beautiful Italian restaurant that I didn't catch the name of. As we get to a table a server comes out with a pair of menus and says "Posso creare qualcosa da bere?" **(Can I get you both something to drink?)**

"I'm sorry, do you speak English, sir?" Charlie asks.

"Yes, though I apologise if I am poor at it. I asked can I get you both something to drink?"

"Yeah, I will have a Peroni Beer, and Bella will have a… ?" he asks looking at me tense and looking as if he would rather ask me when I had my first period.

"A glass of Red wine please, I'm not particular on the age." The server walks away after jotting our orders down and we begin looking at the menus and my dad seems to calm right down.

"Thanks, Bella, I am so happy you only ordered a wine and not a bottle of whisky or something like that." I smiled.

"Dad, I am on vacation in Italy; of course I am going to have wine and also, I don't want to spend vacation in bed with a hangover. I just want to enjoy this bit of freedom that is unavailable to me back at home." He nods, but looks grateful.

"Well, dad, the only thing I recognise on this is Fettuccini Alfredo so that's what I'll get" Charlie nods agreeing with me and we put our menus down. A few moments later the waiter shows up with my wine and dad's beer and sets them down.

"Are you ready to order?" he asks, his voice heavily accented.

"Yes, two orders of Fettuccini Alfredo, please" the waiter nods and walks away. I pick up my glass and tentatively take the first sip of alcohol I ever have and an absolutely amazing flavor erupts in my mouth. It has a tang that I'm assuming is alcohol, with a slight fruity taste all the while being smooth and just amazing.

An hour and a half later I've had two glasses of wine, our meal and we're headed out of the restaurant. "So Bells I am actually getting pretty tired, want to head back to the hotel?" I nod my affirmative and we begin the walk back in a heavy silence.

"Dad, can you feel that?" He nods.

"Someone is watching us; following us, actually." He reaches for his gun, but before he can reach it a monster of a man was towering over us, easily at 6"5 and coated in a layer of thick armour like muscle. I noticed that it was the man I spoke to earlier about the tour, grabs dads wrist and wraps his other colossal arm around Charlie's other arm and torso. I scream before a small blonde girl with a cherub like features covers my mouth. A third person a man walks out in front of us and faces us both.

This man was just under Charlie's 6"0 stature and just slightly smaller in frame than my father. The terrifying thing was that I only now noticed is him and our two assailants had burning crimson eyes. "Well, hello, how are you both doing this fine evening?" The smaller male inquired.

As my mouth was covered I was unable to retort, but Charlie said, "We were doing just fine! What is the meaning of this?!" Charlie's voice rose and by the end of his sentence he was all but screaming.

"Ah, how rude of us, but you see we must speak to you and we can't have you running away. Jane dear, please release the young girl's mouth and just hold her by her arms. You two won't struggle, right?" The last word hung heavily in the air and Charlie's pose relaxed ever so slightly seeing that these people or things just want to talk…At least; I hope that is all I want.

"Wonderful," the same man continued. "Now, I apologize for my rudeness. I am Eleazar, the other man is Felix and the young woman here is Jane."

"Charlie Swan and this is my daughter, Isabella."

"Wonderful, now onto why we have impromptu kidnapped you." I now notice that we were slowly shepherded into a dark alleyway out of the way of prying eyes. "As I was saying, and from what I can see in both your eyes, you realise that we are not human. Correct?" We just nod. "Now, continuing on, we are vampires and we are going to give you each a choice."

"Oh? And what is this choice?" I ask acting far more brave than I felt. I see Jane smirk out of the corner of my eye.

Eleazar continues "The choice is simple, but let me elaborate. Some of our kind has additional gifts on top of the standard vampire abilities. I have one such gift and it allows me to see potential powers in humans and vampiric powers in other vampires. Both of you have such potential and so the Volturi would like to extend a hand to you and would like to request you join us. So, to put it simply, what we want is for you to join us; the Volturi." He gives us both a pointed look. "Or die."

"That is outrageous!" My dad finally explodes. "You expect me first of all to believe vampires exist, secondly you think even if they do I am to agree to come with you to your fucked up cult of freak or die?!" I see my dad's eyes wild with fury "And my daughter too, at that?!" At this point the veins in Charlie's neck are bulging and he looks more animalistic than the vampires in front of us.

"First off, Charlie, I expected this so that why I am going to show you something." I see him walk towards a man-way entrance Pick up the inch thick steel circle in his hands and fold it in half as simply as I would fold a piece of paper. He then tosses the man-way lid at dad's feet creating a deafening clatter _'That is definitely made out of steel' _I muse. I look over to my dad and see his eyes bulging out of his head.

"Let me add something, Charlie. We are not cruel, we only wish for potential to be brought to fruition. Truth be told, the Volturi are like a large extended family. We are not heartless monsters. We feel love and I myself have a beautiful wife waiting back at the castle. I am not here of my own volition, I was asked to bring you to the head of our family no matter what. This way just seemed to be the simplest, so again I ask if you will come with us and hear what Aro has to say or will you choose to die right here, right now."

Charlie's shoulders slump in defeat, "I'll come with you." Felix begins to lead him away towards the castle. "And you, young Isabella?"

"Well, I'm going with my dad, so I guess I really have no choice." Jane then leads me towards the castle.

Minutes later we are ushered through long halls and a reception area where a woman sits. I notice that she has green eyes… _'She must be human' _I pondered and then we were standing outside a very large ornate door. Eleazar knocks once and then pushes the door open.

"Aro, Marcus, Caius... I have returned with the Swans." Eleazar says and promptly takes Aro's hand

Aro looks down at us from his throne.

"Wonderful! Welcome to Volterra, Charlie and Isabella. Please relax, we mean you no harm as long as you co-operate. It is then that my dad and I look up and a piercing roar comes from the man next to Aro, the man looks…amazing? Godlike perhaps? He has shoulder-length long curly hair and beautiful features; he looks young in comparison to the others, about nineteen or twenty. I see my dad's dumbfounded look as he stared at the woman behind Aro and seen her gently put her hand against the back of his neck.

"Well, well, well, this is quite the turn-out. Jane please prepare rooms for our guests. I must convene with my brothers." As quickly as the encounter began it was ended as we were escorted to our rooms and I fell into a blissful sleep as exhaustion finally took over, but the last thing I think of is the beautiful man with the long curly black hair.


End file.
